My crazy life with the Autobots and Decepticons
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: A girl named Victoria is living with the autobot and the deceptions. On the way some crazy thing happen to me. Yay my first Fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

My crazy life with the Autobots and Deceptions

**Hello everyone my name is Victoria phoenix Blaze. I am eighteen years old I was an only child but bother my parents died when I was ten. However my Nona took me in. I loved living with her because she was a comedian and a famous one to. One is the talents that I have is I can sing, dance, paint and play almost any instrument you can think of. I am a very athletic person I love going to the par core places to have fun. I have long dark blonde hair wavy that people say looks like gold, My eyes are blue and hint of green which say that I have dragon eyes, I'm 5"8, a healthy skinny and I have a birthmark that people say looks like a phoenix due to that all of my friends call me phoenix. I moved to Jasper Nevada, but I was born and raised in Colorado where my uncles farm is. Oh and lastly I can control the elements.**

was a sunny day in this small boring town in Nevada. I got up and out of my bed and made my way down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before I go to school. After breakfast I changed from my PJs' into a black and red v neck shirt, a pair of dark washed shorts, and my black knee-high converse with a small heel in that to give me a little more height even though I don't need it and put on my normal makeup routine. As I am rode my dad's Harley Davidson to Jasper High people kept giving my weird look but I didn't care. When I got to school I went right to the main office, the woman at the desk asked May I help you? Oh yes I'm new so I was wondering if I could have my schedule for my classes? I said with a smile trying not to be rude. "Here you go Victoria have a nice day" she said as she gave me my papers as I made my way to home room. When I got there I saw this group of boys staring at me then one of then came up to me and said " hey baby I haven't seen you before" as he starts walking to me " Wanna be my girlfriend" when he said this I gave him a what did you just say to my look and said " no thanks I'll pass" then as I walked an away I said very softly "man whore" then I walk to an empty desk then suddenly I see this group of people. There was a born that looked like he was twelve, a girl who looked about seventeen with awesome pink hair, and then there was a boy with dark almost black hair tall and looked pretty handsome to me. "Hello you must be new my name is Miko" said the girl. Why yes I am I just moved here with my Nona" I said to her "yay but what's your name?" "Oh my name is Victoria but you can call my phoenix that what most of my friends call me back home." Then the little boy said to me "my name is Raf and this is Jack" pointing to the tall boy "nice to meet you. Suddenly the bell rang and I want to my class which was History my personal favorite. I sat next to a girl named Sierra and Miko. Everything was going fine when the teacher said "oh we have a new student to-day" then like clock everyone looked at me and I felt very awkward and just wanted to leave, but sadly I couldn't. Then well I was taking down notes in the civil war some is taping me on thee should as I look to see who is I hear Sierra say "oh my god why is she talking Miko she's a freak." However I ignore her and see what Miko wants. She was doodling the time but I mean whatever it's not my problem. The rest of the day was good I have in most of Raf and Jacks class so it was cool. When School ended I walked to my locker and got my books but just when I was about to leave the man whore comes to my locker and says "hello again babe why don't you hang out with me and my friends and not Darby and his loser friends oh and my name is Vince by the way babe." At this point I was pissed and told him" First don't call me babe my name is Victoria and second I like hanging out with them because they are nice unlike you stupid man whore." After I said that I went straight to my motorcycle, but Jack stops me and asked if I was okay I told him that I was fine. As I was riding home I see a car with flame behind me telling me to move, But then as the annoying drive pulls up I realize that Vince has followed me the time talk about major stalker. I hear him say in that annoying voice that now to me sounds like nails on a chalkboard. " hey nice Bike babe" Damn him I thought as a drove home only to realize two purple and black car next to me so I slow down to let that pass. However they kept on following me then all of a sudden the transformed in to robots and started shooting at my so I though fire balls at them and then crashed them with rocks. Just when I was about to leave I see a red and blue semi-truck transformed in front of me and said " I mean no harm but you need to come with me for you will be in great danger. " So I grab my bike and follow him to a mountain slash military base. When I got to what looked like the main room I saw six more robots, sadly the only thing that I could say was "wow" as I stood there speechless. As I was looking around I saw Miko who literally jumped up and hugged me to the point where I couldn't breathe the only thing that I was able to say was "nice to see you to Miko can you let me breathe now." After she let go and I regain my breath back the team of robots introduces them to me.

The red and blue is Optimus Prime, the old grumpy one is Ratchet, the girl is Arcee, then the big green guy's name is Bulkhead, Wheeljack, smokescreen so is pretty funny, and Ultra for the rest of the day. Ultra Magnus kept eyeing me the time and me about had enough? "Hey Ultra Magnus stop looking at me like I'm your next meal okay" after I said this everyone stood still and said nothing. "I was not look at you that way human it's just that your showing a lot of flesh for someone your age." Ultra Magnus said to me a little pissed, but I didn't care "did you just call me human?!" Yes I did why that is want you are right." "I have a name you know Its Victoria." "That is of no importance to me now so leave human." At this point I lost I and graded to closest thing I could find which was a wrench and though it at his head as hard as I could. Glang! "Aw what was that for being a jerk and don't call me our any of us human again got that!"

When I left the base I went home to sleep. "Victoria can you pick something up from the store for me dear" said my Nona. So I went to the local and only supermarket and bought everything that was on the list, a bag of cool ranch Doritos and an orange soda for me to snack on. Well I was on my way home I found pretty little stone that was bright blue and sparkly so I put it in my pocket and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

My crazy life with the Autobots and Deceptions chapter2

When I woke up the next day I looked at my clock and saw that it was three clocks in the morning. "Damn you insomnia I want to sleep." I went down stair and made myself a snack. I look on my phone only to see that Jack texted me asking if I was okay. I looked in my shorts pocket and I dug out the strange little crystal and I started making a necklace out of it by put in a silver chain with little charms. When I looked in the clock it was six so I got ready only this time I wore a light wash jeans, white corset with straps, some white gladiator sandals, I wore my hair down and I put the necklace on. "Victoria where are you?" "I'm right here Nona, I'm doing my hair how do I look?" Nona came in with her new phone that I bought for her. "Victoria this is way too hard for me to understand. You're a kid teach me how." "Well you use this app to go on your email, and this one is for when you want to call or to text me, this app is for games and lastly this is how you go online." After I finished teaching Nona how to use her new phone. When I got to my garage I got on my motorcycle and drove myself to the base I stop by the gas station to fill my bike, however the man whore was and he started howling." hey babe you Wanna hang out with me and my friends and also be my girlfriend." I stared at him and said "hell no go away." I drove off to the base to see Miko and bulkhead. As I walk into the main room I saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus standing right in front of me. "Victoria I would like to talk to you alone." Optimus said which made me a little scarred and on edge. "Victoria I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I have talk to Ultra Magnus and now he knows not to disrespect you or any other of our friends." "Oh that it so I'm not in trouble?" "No you are not in any trouble Victoria I thought what you did was right and a little bit funny but you may go." When I left his office I went over to the sofa and I saw Miko, Raf, and Jack "Hey Phoenix what's up" they said "the base ceiling" as I said this Miko started laughing. About an hour later ratchet pick up some Decepticon readings in Colorado "Wait did you say Colorado where" I said a little panicked "right here why?" My uncles farm is around there I have to tell him to leave now!" "Ratchet ground bridge me there now." "What no that's dangerous and stupid." "Fine I'll do it myself "I turned on the ground bridge and drove as fast as I could over to my uncle's farm "Uncle I need you to leave now there is going to be a storm so you need to get the horses and go now." "Vicky are you okay, you look a little scared." Yes I am a little I just don't want you to get hurt. So please get the horse and leave." So after my panic attack we moved to horse and they left the farm. "I later found Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus fighting Megatron "I know you have the shard Optimus so give it to my now" Megatron I have no idea what you are talking about." Then all of a sudden he looked at me and said "human give me the shard now! " " No!" He started walking towards my and grab Ultra Magnus and looked like he was about to shout his head off. "Fine takes the stupid shard but let Ultra Magnus go first." Okay little human I'll let him go" when he let Ultra Magnus go and safety over to where the other Autobots where I took the shard off of my necklace it cut finger. Then I of a sudden there was a bright light that engulfed everything.

"Victoria can you hear me please answer honey." Mrs. Darby said a little frightened. "Mhmm why does my head hurt so much?" Well how do I put this without you freaking out? Why Ratchet did a scan and saw that the Decepticon somehow got into your head so yay" What! this cannot be happening. "Well were not happy about this either human." "Wait so who is in my head?" "Well there Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave, and Breakdown." I put my head down in the pillow and said "why me this isn't fair stupid shard I should have left it there to die." After my large mental breakdown and the Decepticon complaining in my head. I drive home run to my room and started to cry. "It's Okay Phoenix it won't be so bad" breakdown said trying to be nice. Thanks Breakdown I needed that. I slowly started to fall asleep. The next morning I looked at my clock and saw that I only slept for three hours. So I got out of bed and picked out what I was going to wear a black tank top, a pair of dark washed jean shorts, a red infinity scarf, and my knee high converse heels. "Phoenix what are you doing?" They asked "have to get ready for school and then getting a snack. "Oh okay this going to be interesting. When I got to school I went to class and I don't how but Vince is always trying to talk to me. After school I went to my locker and got my book "hey babe" Go away Vince I'm not in the mood" As was about to leave this awkward moment Vince slams me into my locker and tries to kiss me"Oh Hell no not our girl you manwhore" Megatron took over and uppercut Vince. "Ahh what the hell what Phoenix, whatever I like my girl feisty. " Damnit Vince go away" Starscream made me roundhouse kick Vince as breakdown slams him into the locker and said to him "If you ever tough me again I will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

_My crazy life with the Autobot's and Decepticon's _

_I own nothing accepted my OC's character Phoenix and Rose_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

The drive home was okay only that I had to listen to Knockout and Starscream fighting each other. _"We you guys shut up and stop fighting your giving me a headache!" "Sorry Phoenix but he started it."_ They said pointing at each other. "Whatever just shut up." As I drove to an empty warehouse I started doing stretches. " Phoenix What are you doing?" I started run to the bars on the start doing my routine. " Phoenix stop this is dangerous" Megatron and knockout yell. When I finished with practicing I started to drive to home when Nona texts me saying " Victoria can you please pick you some milk, sugar and flour." So I had to make a sharp turn and drive to the market and as I was there I saw Vince and this bimbos around the front of the store "Hey sexy how's my little bunny doing" lucky I was listening to music and I walked right in and got the supplies and after I paid and was walk to me motor cycle I saw Sierra sitting on my bike "Sierra get off my bike" "why I want this bike and I'm going to have it" she smirked and said "I don't want to" well to bad I need to go home so I picked her up be the collar and got her off my bike and drive off. Sadly Vince and Sierra started following my I the way to my house. When I got to my house I called Nona and said to go outside and get the gun but hide it if something bad. When I got home I took my bike into the garage and lock it in the door. I looked out the window and saw Vince and Sierra outside my house and started walking to the door and I saw Vince picking the lock so I got my shot-gun and well they were picking the lock a I got behind them with a gun and said " step away for the lock or I will shot you." They backed away and Sierra said "you can't shoot me" "_ if I ever see your faces again by my house and my bike I will kill you_." Megatron said and dragged Vince and said "I told you what would happened and you are going to jail." Be the time the police got to my house sierra and Vince they were hand cuffed to the pole.

The next day I went to the base and I sit on the sofa and stared to read. "Hello Phoenix how are you." " I'm okay I guess." Why is that Phoenix wants bothering you." Well today is my parents anniversary. Plus I have to pick up my little cousin rose from a funeral." Who passed?" Optimus said frowning. " My aunt and uncle they died in a car crash. So now I have to take care of her because my Nona is in California doing a show." "Sir I have to report something" Ultra Magnus said. "there has been accident and bulkhead is suck." Oh I have to see this" I said laughing. When we got there bulkhead was suck in the base. "hey guys can you help me?" sure I said laughing. _" leave it to bulkhead to get stuck"_ Breakdown said laughing Okay guys move back and moved the bolder so that bulkhead got crawl out, then I put the rock back into the mountain. " there you go bulkhead" I turn around and everyone's mouth dropped " what I can control the element why do you thing they call me phoenix. Later guy's I have to go." I drove to the cemetery to my parents grave and put a red rose in their grave. I missed them so much that I started to cry. "_ its okay Phoenix please don't cry we love you to_. " breakdown said trying to make me feel better. "Thanks guys" " _you're welcome Phoenix_" breakdown said. " Cousin there you are I wanna go home." "okay sunshine" let's go home. "

By the time we got home Rosa was a sleep and I had to do homework which was easy now that the Decepticon know a lot of this stuff so I now got an A+ in my classes which was awesome. The next day I had to drop rose at school. Which was cool because I get to graduate earlier them the other kids also I didn't have school today. I went to my room and to pick out what I wear _"I wanna dress you today"_ knockout said a little to excited. _" knockout give Phoenix back her body"_ megatron said. "awe but I want her able to have a mate. Knock runs my to my closet and pick out my red tube top, leather jacket, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Then I went to the bathroom knockout curled my hair and puts blood-red highlights in my hair. Soundwave made my eyes a deep crimson red. By tow hour I looked like a bad ass. " damn guy you clean up good." I drove to the base felling awesome and that I could take over the world. "Wow Phoenix you cool good" Jack said blushing like mad. As the day went out Jack kept looking at me and then talking to Optimus and Arcee. " phoenix can you come here for a sec" he said blushing. "Sure what's up?" Jack kisses me on the lips. "I'm sorry but I like you and I just never knew how to say it so I love you Phoenix. Do you love me back?" _Ahh that's so sweet and cute_. The Decepticon's said._ "See I told you that we would get you a mate."_ Knockout and Starscream said smiling. I kiss jack back. Yes Jack I loved you since the first time that I saw you." We walk out of the room holding hands we see Optimus and Arcee standing there. "So how did it go?" I kiss jack on the cheek and giggles. "it went well" jack said with a goofy smile on his face. I laughed and we walked to the main room and play some video games.


End file.
